A book of laughs: Gary the Gaget Dude's Diary
Well,this is my diary. Hope you like it! Chapter 1: School is BORING! Well, first things first. This is a JOURNAL, not a diary! Sk8r said to put my "fellings" in here, but I told him he is nuts. If I were a girl,then I would write my "feelings" in here. Anyway, I got decent seats today in homeroom. I am in the middle of 2 of my friends,Snowman 1001 and Flystar555. We love to sit together, and we are always next to each other. Hat Pop is behind me. Sk8r is in front. The person in front is Metalmanager. Some of the pepole I know call Metal a "prankster",and this is very true. He has put a wet-willy in Gknee19's ear once,and our teacher, Mrs. Flippers, caught him doing it. He had detention that day, and that's the reason he sits in the very front row. I passed a note that said "Sign here if your my friend" to Shark. He signed it, and I passed it to Flystar, who signed it ,and then I passed it back to Hat Pop. She pased it to Flywish, who was next to her. He signed,then He passed it to York. York passed it to me,and I passes it to Sk8r. Sk8r passed it to Ced1214. By the time Ced passed it to the last 3 pepole,Seahorse,Ninjiann and Metal, it got passed bakc to me. I put it in my desk, and me and Flystar talked for a minuite. As soon has the bell rang, I jumped up and ran to my locker. Flystar, Snowman, Metal, Flywish, York, Hat Pop, Seahorse, Ninjiann, Sk8r, and Ced followed. As I reached my locker, I starred at Snowman and Flystar. Their lockers were next to mine. The second bell rang, I grabbed my books,and me and Flystar ran to math class, as Snowman ran to history class. Me and Flystar mumbled. We were in Walrus' class for math! =Chapter 2: Math is Horor!= When Flystar and me walked in, we saw Gknee19,Chill57181, a Walrus and Flywish in the classroom. Most pepole hate math (well, not Fred, but he's weird), so attendance was down. When I got to my seat, Flystar was yelling at Walrus. I was relived. This was one of my final classes. You see, Sk8r is going home early, and he is bringing me home with him. So, all I had left is Math and Recess. I finished all my mathy problems,got them all right,and I got handed another sheet. I finished,then I saw 98 sheets in front of me. I finished them as soon as the bell rang. I ran out the door, with a Judgey in my flipper. Yes, I KNOW it's illegal... -but it's not like anyone will ever know! All the evidence was eaten as I tossed the wrapper away. For 1 hour and 55 minuites, I just played baseball. Then, Sk8r came up to me and told me it was time to go. Behind him, I saw Flystar, Snowman, and Hat Pop. I was relived. He has invited them to the sleepover as well! We ran to his mom's car. When we got to Sk8r's igloo, I ran into the house, hung up my bookbag, and headed for Sk8r's room. Flystar, Snowman, Sk8r and Hat Pop followed. We played some chess, and then we fell asleep. I woke up, because Sk8r was shaking me. We ran downstairs to play video games. I fell asleep on the floor,and so did everybody else. When I woke up, I was in my own sleeping chambers. I nearly screamed! My puffle, Fire was looking at me. I can't belive Mom came and brought be home!! =Chapter 3:Sleepover!= I went downstairs to make my breakfast, but my older brother, was eating his breakfast, and my little brother,Smully was eating HIS breakfast. Smully accodently flipped over his bowl. I heard somebody comming down he steps. I tried to clean up Smully's mess as fast as I could, and when our mom and our dad came down, we were pretending that none of the incident ever happened. Fire came downstaris,and he ate his puffle food. I sighed, invited Flystar, Snowman, Sk8r, Ced and Hat Pop over for a sleepover, even though it was 6:00 in the morning. Flystar came early with a tent, pillow, and far too many bowls of candy. Snowman came with a flashlight and a pillow. Hat Pop arrived with a and blanket and a spare pair of rabbit ears. I really don't understand why she has this obbsession with rabbit ears. It was 5:00 PM when we started setting up the tent,a nd we saw Sk8r comming. We finished our tent and we set up the inside. It was good, but as soon as we decided to get flashlights, Ced was comming, with more candy. We got out flashlights,and ran into the tent. We told stories, but after 10 hours it was 1:00, and I had finally fell asleep. =Chapter 4: The New Kid= It was Sunday night. I was trying to fall asleep,but Bambadee kept on giving me charley horses. I slapped him with a fish,then fell asleep. I dreamt that Bambadee was being slapped by fishes. When I woke up,I nearly fell out of bed. I was CLOSE to being late for school! I got ready in 5 minuites. I ran to the bus,hopped in,and waved to Dad and Mom. When I wlaked into homeroom,I saw a new kid. His name was Austin. I decided he could be my friend,and Flystar gave him a medal that said "I am friends with Gary the Gaget Dude" I was happy and nearly forgot about my day. After school,all my friends were in my club,so we went to my treehouse. We played,until Mom said they had to go home. I sighed and waved goodbye to my friends. =Chapter 5:Flystar has super powers?!?!= I was amazied today! I found out that Flystar has superpowers! When I looked out my window,Flystar was walking around with a stone in his hand. I asked him how he got to carry it,and he said he had superpowers. I actully fainted. I was in shock!By the looks of it,that stone was 1,000 pounds! The bus had stopped by,so I threw my diary at my closet,and ran to the door. =June 9th:Tommorow is the last day!= I am so happy today! It is June 9th! Tomorrow is the last day of school! I was exited,because I was going on my own adventures after school ended! Why am I going on a adventure,you might ask? I am graduating from college! Me and my puffle,Fire,packed up all our stuff. Luckily,my car has plugs and a auto mode for driving,so I was relived I did not have to drive. I dreamt that me and Fire were in my air conditined car,watching Ford Car and Link,our favorite TV series. =See you later,Club Penguin Island!= After I left school on my skateboard,I packed all my stuff into my car. I carried my TV,my laptop,Fire's bed,my bed,some blankets,food,drinks,and video games into the car. I waved to Mom and Dad as me,Fire and my black puffle,Lava headed off. I drove back to my house and got all Lava's stuff. I turned on auto-mode for driving in my car,and played video games while we headed away from Club Penguin on Highway One. When I saw a ferry,I hoped up in the front seat,and drove to the ferry. Luckily,it was free to go on,so all I had to do was go down a steep hill,and onto the ferry. I parked my car in the car's part of the ferry,and me,Fire and Lava ran p the steps to the pool. After a hour or two,I arrived onto a island. I found a boat,sience I lost my car to the Jocks on the ferry. Luckily,I brought all my stuff that was in the car,and I hoped in the boat. Fire and Lava were in the back sleeping. I looked at my watch,and it was 11:30 PM. I drove off in my boat,and hoped for a new life. I chanted a little song,and it sounded like this: "No more pencil's! No more book's! No more teacher's dirty looks!" as I drove off in the clear water in the night. =All alone...= When I lost gas,I saw a small raft heading back to Club Penguin Island I was verry mad Fire and Flare were escaping! I got verry upset,and chased them. They had become enimies! They escaped because they wanted to be "taken care" of by my parents! They are wackos. Anyway,I arrived on Exploreration Island. When I got there,I parked my boat,got a nail,pounded it on the island,got out my rope,put it on one part of the boat,then the nail. I ran up the island to greet my friends,Barkjon and Explorer. We decided that we would go sight-seeing evrey night. I got some wood,and built a house near the middle of the island. I opened the door to the cabin,got into my slepping chamber,snad fell asleep. The Army Is Formed After a month,I went with Barkjon and Explorer back to New Club Penguin. When we arrived at the island,we greeted Mabel the same way we always did. We dumped salt water into her eyes. Mabel would scream,and we would run. I hung out with my friend Akbaboy in the park. We thought that we could create a army. Akbaboy nodded and the army was formed. The Jerdi,Flywish's Army,and The Troublesome Trio (Explorer,Barkjon,Happyface) said that they would be allies. Xinston said that he would be in my army part-time,and Flywish's Army part time. My puffle,Fire,said that he would join. He smiled and said that he would go along with me. He told me that Flare had ran away,but I got a new pufle named Puddle,and that puffle would be in the army. Austin came running up to me,and joined my army. Zacknjess,and his puffle Yay joined the army quickly. A few others join as well. Swiss Ninja let us have part of Snowzerland,and we built our base. We walked into the base to discuss our plan. Back at school Months after my metting was held,I decided to head to Penguin State University. I asked Happyface if I could become a student,and he told me I was a freshman,meaning newbie,at university. The bell rang. Luckily Barkjon got me a skateboard,so I rode it to class. Luckily Bark,Snowman,Hat Pop and Metalmanager. Sadly,a walrus was in the class,as well. We sat there until lunch. We have lunch outside,so me,Hat,Snowman,Bark and Metal ran out of that room the second the bell rang. We met up with TSP,Flystar,Chill57181,Gknee19,and Flywish in the hallyway. We all burst out the doors of the school. We were in shock. Most pepole had brought instruments,cell phones,you name it! Me and my group of freinds sat at a table,and started to eat our lunches. I took a boombox out of my backpack,and put on my theme song,called Make It Shine. I put it in the middle of the table,and put it on full volume. Hat,Bark,Metal,Snowman,and Gknee started to dance immidently. Then the others did aswell. I saw Akbaboy,Austin,Zacknjess,Happyface,Explorer,Fred and Rocket Slug at a table in a corrner. They were up,dancing. Many walruses were dancing aswell! The bell rang,and we ran to class. Category:journals Category:stories